Blood
by ClaryRoss
Summary: Voldemort could do more than just murder and wound. When young Harry Potter was the undoing to the Dark Lord, Voldemort left behind more than his Death Eaters. Draco/OC
1. Chapter 1

Platform nine and three quarters was bursting with life. Jinxed paper aeroplanes zoomed through the air, chocolate frogs hopping across the floor as children scurried behind to catch them. Wide smiles decorated the hall, giggles echoing against the walls as parents gave final kisses and hugs to their dearest ones.

Madeline Ross was crouched to the floor, the ends of her long skirt brushing against the cool concrete. She cupped a long fingered hand around her daughters pale cheek, and gave her a warm motherly smile.

"You'll do your best to not cause trouble, won't you darling?" she asked. The small girl gave a stunning grin no one could see past, her glossy black hair shimmering in it's natural waves as she nodded her head.

"I'm my mothers daughter." she told her mother sweetly. Her mother looked at her with newly shinning blue eyes and pushed a blond hair off her now sticky cheek.

"Yes my darling." said her mother. She pulled her daughter to her chest almost roughly and gave her a squeeze almost too tight. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too." she said, squeezing back, though as the hug continued she grew impatient and wiggled from her mothers embrace. "_Mum,"_ she said in an exasperated tone, "I've got to get on the train." The woman let out a shaky laugh and released her.

"Make lots of friends alright?" she said, her voice watery.

"I will." she said. "I'll send you an owl as soon as I'm settled. Seeley needs a chance to stretch his wings. He hasn't flown in ages." Her mum smiled at that. The train whistle blew and the voices around them grew louder, all echoing different good byes as children who were already seated stretched their arms out the windows of the train, waving wildly. "I've got to go." Madeline pulled her daughter close once more and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. The girl hopped into the cart of the train and gave her mother a final wave, a breath taking smile taking over her face.

Madeline Ross stared after her daughter as the Hogwarts Express pulled away. Her thoughts on that smile, and how perfect it was. That same smile she'd once seen on a boy in a photograph. A handsome boy with glossy black hair and a pale face. A boy who later became something much different than handsome. Something that's smile was much different, but was full of that same emptiness no one but him knew was there.

And young, beautiful, Thayer Ross, just gave her mother that same smile. The same as the boy in the photo. But all Madeline Ross could see was how beautiful it was, she knew nothing of exactly how much of that boy was in that smile.

* * *

Thayer Ross was eleven years old and on her way to her first year at Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Her large trunk was already stored in her carriage, when she found her seat she saw that other first years had taken camp in it as well. She slipped onto her seat by the window, and grabbed her crumpled black jumper from her seat. She crumpled it into an even bigger mess and tucked it between her head and the wall. She had yet to spare a glance at the other children, but she felt their presence warming the air around her. She wished they'd leave.

Her black school robes were already on, and acting as a warm blanket around her. She tucked her feet beneath her and snuggled deeper into the fabric of her jumper. Sleep found her quickly as the train led them further and further away from London.

* * *

The train jolted to a stop and shook Thayer awake. She gazed out the window and saw a castle in the distance across a large expanse of water. It glowed in the dark of newly fallen night.

She had found in her few years that little impressed her. Her family manor was grand and lavish, but the castle... was truly magical. This was the first time she could say she was truly impressed.

When she stepped off the train, she followed the voice that called for first years and saw a man with a large bushy black beard and hands the size of dust bin lids. Most of his face was hidden beneath his beard, but his beetle black eyes crinkled with happiness.

When they came to the docks, little boats were gathered in the water. The first years scrambled onto the boats, which teetered with new weight as four took each raft. When all the children were situated, the boats were pulled forward by magic and carried them across the water to the castle.

Thayer watched with wide eyes as she clambered off her boat, scurrying along with the short crowd as they followed behind the large man. When they reached the castle, tall wide doors revealed beautiful stone walls. A tall witch in emerald robes led them to the grand hall, where four large tables were decorated in different house colours. The first years stood in front of the teachers table, waiting for the hat to sort them into one of the four houses of Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

She looked up at the ceiling and saw it was bewitched to look like the night sky. It reminded her of late nights at home, lying on her back in the field behind her house, counting the stars with the tip of her finger.

Thayer watched with intrigued dark eyes as students were called up alphabetically to try on the hat. A girl with blond pigtails was named into Hufflepuff, a girl with bushy brown hair was in Gryffindor, and a boy, with pale hair and easy grace, swaggered up to the sorting hat with a smirk on his face.

The hat was on his head for less than a second, before the hat bellowed "Slytherin!"

More were sorted, two twins who were put into different houses, a pug faced girl was of Slytherin and then, _his _name was called.

"Potter, Harry!" A hush exploded across the room as a skinny boy with untidy black hair and round rimmed glasses stepped forward. Her mother had told her bed time stories about that boy.

He was the undoing to the most powerful wizard ever known.

A wizard who put pure fear into the hearts of many, who brought death wherever he went.

A wizard my mother once admired, but now shook violently at the thought of him.

Her father, Tom Riddle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember to click that Review button!**

The hat sat on his head longer than the others, Thayer could see it debating between houses, before it finally bellowed out, "Gryffindor!" into the great hall. The Gryffindor's cheered, screaming their excitement at the news that they had The Boy Who Lived would be in their house.

Thayer had never known her father, she'd never had the chance. She wasn't even a year old when he had died in Godric's Hollow, after he murdered Lily and James Potter. Thayer understood both sides of that fight.

Her father was seeking power, and would kill anything that got in his way. The Potter's fought for good, their hearts against anything dark, and Voldemort held no light.

It wasn't Harry's fault. He'd simply survived. Thayer knew he didn't kill her father, it just wasn't possible. But for whatever reason, Harry had lived and Tom Riddle had vanished. Her mother had once followed behind him, her family of old pureblood heritage and under the belief that wizardry should be left to real wizards, not those born from muggles. She went with him eagerly, wanting acceptance and love.

But Voldemort knew nothing of love, and she learned that soon after.

He used her for easy pleasure, she was nothing more than a pretty face and easy relief. And when young Madeline Ross gave birth to her daughter, she grew to question everything she had ever known. She questioned the hate, and the death. She grew to fear the man she'd once thought she'd loved, but realized she only loved his name and his power. And then, all she could do was fear that power she'd once admired so much.

And then he was gone. Just, poof.

All thanks to a baby with messy black hair and the green eyes of his mother. And Madeline Ross was no longer afraid.

So young Thayer grew, and she was as stunning as her father had once been in his youth. Her beauty was astounding, and she'd learned early on how to us it to her advantage. A crinkle of her brow, a batting of her long lashes and a little pout on her full pink lips, and she had anything she wanted.

When she wanted, she could be normal. She could look like a scared little kid. She could be the shiny red apple of her mothers eye, but Thayer, even at eleven knew the truth.

She was her fathers daughter.

Almost as unhuman, and unloving. But Thayer could love, could be kind, and mean it. Usually it was all pretend, because if people could see how empty she truly was, they'd know what she was. Almost a copy of her father.

No one except her and her mother knew who her father really was. Her grandparents had passed away before she had even been alive, and left their only daughter everything.

Eventually Thayer was woken from her thoughts of self actualization when she heard the black haired witch call, "Ross, Thayer!" She carried herself forward with easy grace and hopped onto the stool fluidly. The old battered hat was dropped onto her head, and like so many of the other children, it fell right over her eyes.

It spoke in her head, reading her brain and speaking in a rough voice, it said, "Hmm, interesting. Talent, yes there's much talent in this head, and secrets too. Cunning... manipulative.. I know exactly where you belong." The hat paused then bellowed out for the entire hall to hear, "Slytherin!" The witch in emerald robes plucked the hat from her head as the Slytherin table exploded with cheers. Thayer plastered a smug smirk on her pretty face as she slipped down onto the bench.

"I'm Pansy, Pansy Parkinson." said a pug faced girl to her right. Her hair was dark, dark but not black, and dry instead of glossy.

"Thayer Ross." she answered, shaking the girls pudgy hand.

"My mother knows your mother." the girl said. Thayer nodded her head absently, "They went to Hogwarts together." Thayer looked at the girl and pretended to be interested.

"They were both in Slytherin, like us, weren't they?" she said.

"Yes, Slytherin runs in my family, it only takes purebloods." said Pansy proudly.

"The Dark Lord was in Slytherin." Pansy nodded eagerly, as if that was a great achievement. "He was a half blood." she said, in a bored voice as Pansy gaped at her like a fish. Thayer heard a distinctive snort from across the table when she said this and looked toward the noise. A pale boy sat there, two large ugly boys on either side of him. He looked at her as if she was a painting when he saw her face straight on, she felt her face pull into a smirk before he recovered and looking slightly dazed, like he didn't know what was going on for a moment. Thayer laughed. The boy shot her a glare, silver eyes piercing, and she widened her eyes, raising a slim dark brow. Then she did something odd.

She smiled. And it wasn't because she thought she had to, it was natural, involuntary, she simply couldn't help it. The boy smiled back and stuck his hand across the table, his smile turning into a dangerous smirk.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." he said as she took his hand. His skin, as pale as hers, felt warm on her always cold hand.

"Ross, Thayer Ross." she said, her smirk just as dangerous.

* * *

From then on, the two were inseparable. Where one went, the other wasn't far behind. From first year, to their second and all through their third, Draco and Thayer bonded over their pessimism. She cheered at his Quidditch games, and laughed at his mean jokes, as he did at hers.

In their fourth year, the Triwizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts. Thayer sat in the Slytherin common room, curled up by the cackling fire as she sipped a mug of hot chocolate and read her favourite childhood tales from Beetle the Bard. Draco walked in from the boys dormitories and collapsed onto the couch beside her. She didn't look up from her book, she knew how much it would annoy him. She could practically feel his eyes narrow, he gave her knee a little shove with his foot and she made a show of slowly looking up at him with a careful roll of her dark eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"The Yule ball is next week." he said in his usual bored drawl, but there was an edge to it that made her interest peek.

"Yes, I am aware. You do realize we attend the same school yes?" she asked sarcastically. "It's all Pansy can yammer on about, she really wants _you _to go with her." Malfoy sniggered. "That is exactly what I tried not to do." she said pointedly, looking back down at her book.

"Are you going?" he asked.

"To what?" she asked offhandedly, still reading. He moved quickly, wiping the book from her hands and tossing it to the floor.

"Hey!" she exclaimed angrily, but he ignored her.

"Are you going to the ball?" he asked. She rolled her eyes,

"Yes. You know Pansy and I went shopping for dresses in Hogsmeade. It took ages to find one she could fit in _and _not look completely ghastly in." She sipped her drink again and glanced at her book on the floor.

"Has anyone asked you?" asked Draco. Her dark gaze turned playful as she turned to face him properly, glossy hair flicking as she turned.

"Cedric Diggory." she said with a laugh. Draco's silvery eyes lost some of their light, and he tried not to look disappointed. He wanted to say something mean about Diggory, but after him making such a spectacle with the pins, he didn't think he could get away with it. "Can you believe it?" she laughed again.

"You'll be on the arm of a Champion, the one who'll probably win. That's great." he was hating this conversation more and more. Her nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Wait, you think I said _yes?" _she wasn't laughing anymore, "Are you as stupid as Pansy or are you joking?" he looked confused and she gasped exaggeratedly, "Merlin's beard! You're _not _joking! Draco, he's in Hufflepuff. Could you imagine? Me with a Hufflepuff? If he was in Ravenclaw sure, even Gryffindor, but not bloody Hufflepuff!" She was full on belly laughing now.

"He's in Hufflepuff but he's still in the tournament." he said in defense of himself as she recovered from her giggles.

"Well, no. I said no." she said finally. "Well I just told him I was going with someone else, like you said, he's still in the tournament, I don't think it wise to get on his bad side."

"So who are you going with now?" he asked.

"No one. I heard Blaise was thinking of asking me, maybe I'll go with him or something. I don't really care." she shrugged. To Thayer, the whole idea of a ball was stupid. _Unity. _She scoffed at the thought.

"We could go together." he said, looking uncharacteristically anxious. For once she was speechless. Her large dark eyes wide and her mouth gaped slightly open. She snapped it shut and narrowed her eyes, finding herself.

"Why would you want to do that?" she asked. And then he did something even more odd, he blushed. His high pale cheeks tinged pink and he shot a glare at his feet.

"I don't want to go with Pansy, and it'd look dreadful to go alone." answered Draco. She looked at him and pursed her lips, biting the inside of her cheek as she thought.

"Okay, I don't like Blaise much anyway." she bent down and retrieved her book and began to read once more. Draco sat there wondering what he was supposed to do. When he finally decided to go back to the dorms, he stood and she grabbed his arm. "My dress is silver, make sure your tie matches." And with that, she dismissed him again as she looked back down at her book without another word.

* * *

Winter had fallen across the Hogwarts grounds and Christmas day had finally arrived.

Thayer sat in her dorm, laying flat on her back as the other girls hurried around getting ready. Pansy glared at her from across the room when she shot Thayer couldn't see. Thayer lifted her wand and casually shot sparks at Pansy's feet, causing her to jump back in shock, eliciting a little yelp.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Pansy sneered. Thayer rolled her eyes.

"I don't need to try hard to look good, somethings just come naturally." she answered in a bored voice.

"You're so conceited." Pansy accused, hands on her chubby hips.

"Careful pot, someone might notice your resemblance to the kettle." she said pointedly. Pansy scoffed and turned back towards her mirror, bushing pink on her cheeks. Thayer glanced toward the clock and rolled her eyes once more, groaning as she stood. She only had an hour, she should get dressed. She waved her wand and her trunk popped open, a long silver gown shimmered as it emerged. She laid it on her bed and pulled out her silver heels, and sat them at the foot.

"That's gorgeous." said Rachel, a slim girl with shoulder length brown hair and a rather large nose.

"Isn't it?" Thayer said with a smile, because it truly was. Thayer pulled her curtains down around her bed and climbed in. She slipped on her dress and hopped back out, waving her wand to pull the curtains back up. The dress fell over her like water, shimmering down to her feet. She swooped her glossy hair back into an elegant up-do at the back of her head, from her trunk she pulled an emerald encrusted hair comb and pinned her hair into place. She swiped black onto her eyelashes and sheer gloss onto her lips and pulled her final piece from her trunk, a large emerald pendant hung from a white gold chain. She pulled it around her neck and clasped it and turned toward the mirror and looked at her reflection.

At fourteen she had a woman's body, standing at 5'4". She had captured the image she was going for, Slytherin princess. Every inch represented her house, from her clever grin to her powerful stance, and her glorious house colours. The clock chimed the hour and she slipped on her shoes,and grabbed her wand. She paused awkwardly, where could she put it? She growled, frustrated, and plopped it into her trunk, then slammed it shut.

"Ready?" she asked plump girl stood with an even uglier look than usual on her face, her dress was maroon and hid her uneven curves well, bark brow hair was pulled into a tight bun at the top of her head and her pudgy arms were crossed.

"Yes."

"Who are you going with again?" Thayer asked with an evil grin. Pansy huffed, and stomped out of the dormitory, leaving Thayer laughing in her wake. She followed eventually when she recovered from her fit. She emerged with a grin she was trying desperately to hide, biting her plump bottom lip as she entered the common room. She saw a head of pale blond hair standing before the fire, other boys all around him chatting. She took a step forward and her heel clicked against the stone loudly, causing all the heads in the room to turn to her. She stared back and smirked wickedly.

"Goyle? Are you even listening to me?" said Malfoy in an agitated voice. He nudged his lackey in his meaty arm, but Goyle continued to stare at the girl in the shiny dress dumbly. "Goyle?" said Malfoy again, confused. He followed his line of sight and fell silent like the rest. She smirked even more wickedly as she walked toward him.

"Boys." she said as she walked past them and came to stand in front of Draco. "You should tell your friends it's rude to stare," she whispered loudly as she tip toed up, her breath warm against his ear. She pulled back, and he stared at her mutely, his eyes running the length of her dress and back up again slowly. "But apparently that'd be quite hypocritical of you."

He looked handsome in his dress robes, crisp black with a silver tie, matching her dress.

"You're stunning." he said.

"You're handsome." she whispered, not wanting to get caught being sappy. "Can we please _go, _I'm feeling grossly girly and Blaise has been staring at my arse this entire time." she whispered again. Draco shot a glare at Zabini, who was in fact staring at her behind.

"Of course." he offered her an arm and she took it gracefully. As they walked she felt his eyes on her face. She turned her head slightly and said,

"If you keep watching me, you're going to walk into a pillar." she said.

"What, I'm not-" he cursed as his toe stubbed against stone, his straight nose brushing against the cool rock. She snorted an unladylike laugh and his cheeks flushed. "Sorry." he muttered. She laughed again.

When they entered the hall, it was as if they'd stepped into a winter wonderland.

"I think the champions are coming in," she said quietly, and then the large doors opened and the couples walked in. "Good lord." she whispered. "That's Potter's mudblood with Viktor Krum!" She choked on a laugh. "She sure does clean up nicely though, don't you think?" she asked.

Draco looked at Granger and felt revulsion, but, he had to admit, not as much as usual. Her hair wasn't as bushy and her eyes seemed brighter. He caught a look at his date from the corner of his gray eyes and took her in. Her beauty couldn't be outdone, she was the brightest vision in the ballroom. "She's alright I suppose." The music started and they watched with the rest of the crowd as the four couples danced. They laughed together meanly as Potter and his date, who's name neither of them knew, tripped through their waltz. Others began to join on the dance floor and Draco got a nervous knot in his belly. He coughed, feeling nervous, and wishing he could just feel like his normal self. "Would you like to dance." A little smile appeared on her face and she nodded. He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor, he took her waist hesitantly, and she rolled her eyes, taking his hand and pulling herself closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, he felt his cheeks heat at her closeness.

"Why are you so nervous?" she asked, her voice unusually kind. He stumbled on his words, and she stopped him, much to his thanks, "It's just a face you know." she said quietly. "I use it to my advantage, I like getting what I want. But sometimes, I don't want people to do everything they can to please me. I don't want you to. You're my only _real _friend, one of the only people I actually like. You've been jittery all night, just be yourself. You already know I like you Draco, there's no need to be nervous." her words sounded odd even to her. She meant them completely, but she wasn't used to being sweet. He smiled softly and pulled her closer, and they danced as if they were the only two in the room.

* * *

She was in a black room.

There were no windows and no doors, and though there was light to show her the four black walls, the black floor she stood on and the black ceiling, she didn't know where it was coming from.

"Hello?" she called into the emptiness. She heard something shuffle behind her, and turned quickly, but was met with nothing but the dark wall. She reached down to where she usually kept her wand, but found that she was dressed not in her school robes, but in her emerald nightgown. Not pockets. No wand.

For the first time she felt powerless. A hard, foreign lump, formed in her throat and her full lower lip wobbled uneasily as fear crept into her belly and twisted painfully like a knife. "Hello?" she called, her voice croaking. She heard the sound of a robe wiping through the air and another shuffle of feet and she wiped around again, stumbling on her sock clad feet. "Whoever you are, you're going to be sorry." she threatened pitifully.

"I highly doubt that." said an icy voice from behind her. Chills crept up her spine, and a sheen of sweat formed on her brow. She turned on her heel slowly and was met with blood red eyes. He was tall and lean, dressed in black robes that blended in with their surroundings, giving her the appearance of a floating head with a thin neck. He looked like a snake, slits for nostrils and a thin lipped smile. He was terrifying.

"W-Who are you? Where am I?" Thayer demanded shakily.

"I couldn't visit you at your school, so I decided on your dreams. Rather dark, don't you think darling? You must have a very dark mind." he said with an evil grin.

"How do I leave? I don't want to be here anymore." she said.

"You can leave whenever you want. This is your dream. But you won't leave, not yet. You need to know who I am. Why I'm here. You can't stand the curiosity." she shuddered. He was right.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

"Your father, I would have thought you'd have guessed that by now. Severus tells me you're a very bright young girl."

"_Snape? _W-wait. You're my dad? That means you're, you're... But mother told me you.." she trailed off into her own thoughts.

"I was gone, for awhile. But I've returned, and my Death Eaters have returned to me. And I am going to take over the entire ministry, and the world. And you, my only child, will have great power. You'll want for nothing." he stepped closer to her and she stood her ground. She wouldn't be afraid.

"What do you want from me?" she whispered.

"I don't want anything from you. I want to give you what I never had, what my mother deprived me off and what my filthy muggle father could have never offered."

"And what's that?"

"Power. I had to find it on my own, which is a terrible burden to place on a child." he circled her slowly. "You're much like me. Well, how I used to be. Beauty is power. But there can be so much more."

"No offense, but I don't want to look like you do now." he chuckled.

"No, you'll never have to. My power is enough for us both."

"They'll never let me attend Hogwarts again if the ministry finds out I'm your daughter." she said.

"I don't intend on letting anyone know. My Death Eaters, you'll have power over them. They do my biding, and they'll do yours too. Eagerly. You've got the pretty face of ruler." he said darkly.

"What's in it for you?" she asked.

"I am your parent. Your father. I'm doing what is right. What mine never did. I'm guiding you to perfection." Her mind was slowly becoming fuzzy, and her ears pounded. His voice getting far away.

"How will I find you again?" she asked. She was waking.

"I will find you."

And then, she was gone.

* * *

**Again guys, **

**Please!**

**Review! **

**Lots of love, Clary.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember to click that Review button!**

She woke in a cold sweat. She brushed sticky hair from her forehead and clutched her heart as it hammered against her chest. She squinted into the room, which was breaking with new morning light.

She couldn't go back to sleep. Winter vacation had started and she had opted for staying at Hogwarts, and her mother, though begrudgingly, allowed her to do so, so that she could attend the Yule Ball. She liked the idea of two weeks of nothing. She slithered out of bed and changed into an over-sized deep emerald jumper and gray leggings, needing to feel cozy in the cool winter air of the Slytherin house common room. She tucked around her trunk until she found her warm gray suede boots she'd found in a muggle shop. She looked around in her trunk some more and pulled out a book she'd gotten from another muggle shop. It was a tale of vampires and werewolves, of all the ridiculous combinations. Absolutely nothing to do with magic, just a plain muggle girl with a sparkly boyfriend. It was funny though, how the muggles envisioned such creatures. Vampires and werewolves were not pets for ordinary girls seeking adventure for their boring lives, they were vicious creatures that would kill her at first glance in the real world.

Though she found muggles annoying, and beneath her, she still found them intriguing. A life with no magic wasn't a life she could imagine, yet they did it, billions of them. She shuddered at the thought and plucked up her wand before she walked down the hall to the common room. The fire roared, giving warm light to the room as the sun had not yet fully risen. She snuggled into the couch by the fire and let the warmth engulf her for a bit, before she pulled a soft blanket from the back of the couch and tucked it around her, cracking open her book and trying not to gag as the pathetic werewolf fawned over the girl who clearly didn't like him. Eventually she found that her eyes couldn't focus on the page, the words only black lines on white paper as her mind wandered over to that dream.

His voice was chilling, his face grotesque and his eyes were completely inhuman. He said he'd come back. He said he'd give her power. But did she want power? All she'd ever really wanted was easy. She didn't want to work hard, and usually she didn't have to. She didn't want that to change. Maybe he only meant she'd have power over people, not power to change things. She bit the inside of her thumb, her only nervous habit and thought for awhile. She was startled by a noise, a scuffing against stone floor, before she looked up and saw that it was only Draco.

"Green suits you." he said. She laughed as he blushed and looked at him oddly. Everything suited her. Except yellow. Yellow made her look ill. She glared at the colour in her head as Draco slumped beside her. "I'm sorry." he stated.

"It's okay. You're right. I think I was put in Slytherin solely for the fact that the colours look great on me." she did a mock pose in her jumper and he laughed.

"What's that?" he asked curiously and took the book from her grasp.

"Muggle book, it's hilarious." she said. He scoffed as he flipped it around in his hand before tossing it back to her and grabbing an apple from the bowl on the table, piercing it with pearly white teeth.

"Whaffer you doink wiv a muggle book?" he asked through a mouthful of fruit.

"Has your mother taught you nothing?" she asked. He swallowed loudly, making a show of it and rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing with a muggle book?" he asked again. She shrugged.

"I wondered how their minds worked. They have strange ideas of werewolves and vampires."

"Father says they're all idiots, the lot of them. That's why we shouldn't trust the muggle borns, they're the product of idiots." he said with a mean laugh. She wanted to laugh too, usually she would, but the minute he mentioned his father all she could think of was her own.

Draco's father was a cold, vile man. He had money and knew what to do with it, and though Draco admired and loved him, he was horrible to his son. She knew of the cruel things he said to the people he held close, and the people far away. But, he was still there. He was horrid, a killer, but he still loved his wife and son. He didn't look like a monster.

But hers was powerful. Evil, horrid, murderous and hideous, but very, very powerful. And he planned to share that power with her. She didn't know how to deal with this. What to do, how to feel.. Everything was so unclear.

"Hello?" a smooth voice said. She snapped back, her whole body jerking. Draco looked at her strangely as he swallowed down another bite. "Where'd you go?" he asked.

"Sorry, I was just.. thinking." she shrugged. She looked at the boy beside her. Her best friend. Her partner in crime. "My father contacted me."

"Your father? I thought he'd died," said Draco, a pale brow raised in question.

"No, I was... embarrassed?" she answered, though it came out as more of a question.

"He's not a muggle is he?" he asked, looking at her book. She rolled her eyes and shoved him. Hard.

"Do I reek of muggle like Granger?" she asked. He shook his head with an evil grin. "No, he was gone. He was caught as a death eater. But they didn't have enough proof to charge him for a long sentence. He was recently released." She lied easily. "I don't know how I feel about talking to him.. he's a criminal. It would look poorly on me to associate with him don't you think?"

"My father was a death eater, only problem with yours is that he got caught." Draco shrugged, "It's just a shame he's been locked away in azkaban for so long, him and my father would have been the best of friends." he said with a smirk.

"And why, besides similar lifestyles, would they have been that?" she asked.

His smirk grew, "They both had stunningly attractive children." She laughed loudly and punched his arm. He laughed with her and then just smiled.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That year came and gone, and Thayer never told a soul of her father. The only one who knew anything, though most of it was a lie, was Draco.

Thayer sat on the train as it whisked the students home, and stared out the window. Harry had said he was back. Voldemort. He'd killed Cedric. A handsome boy who'd asked her to the Yule Ball. A smart boy, a brave boy, a champion. And her father had murdered him. Stolen his life as swiftly as he'd take a breath.

Draco sat across from her, talking to his thugs and laughing with them, but his words were lost to the air on her. She sat with her head pressed against the window, her dark eyes staring at the passing land. She thought of the boy who'd lost his life, the monster who'd stolen it, and the daughter he had but didn't know.

The train pulled into Kings Cross and Thayer stood from her seat and smoothed her black skirt.

"I'll see you in September?" she asked Draco as she hopped down from the train and spotted her mother a few meters away. Wanting to avoid introductions she quickly hugged him to her, something they'd never done before but she thought it necessary. She pecked his cheek, again something out of character, and whisked away with her trunk in tow. The boy watched after her, before walking his way over to his own parents, his mother wrapping him in a bone crushing hug and his father patting his shoulder at arms length away with his left hand.

When Thayer reached her mother she was greeted with a large hug.

"Did you have fun darling?" she asked as she levitated the trunk with her wand and placed it onto the carriage.

"Partly." she said honestly.

"Is there something I should know?" Her mother looked stern, for once. "Is it about Him?"

Thayer nodded curtly, "We should wait until we get home." she said. And together, mother and daughter left as quickly as they could.

* * *

The Ross manor had always been old. It was elegant and glamorous, but when you woke up in the night for a glass of water, the wood floors creaked, the noise booming in the dark, and the branches of the old trees in the back garden taped against the windows as wind blew their branches.

But Thayer had grown used to that house, and called it home. This night however, was very different than all the others she's spent in this house. She had just taken to bed, her grand room blackened with night. She curled around a feather pillow, snuggling her face into its soft fabric,when she heard creaking in the halls. There were steps,one person. She told herself it was only her mother, it couldn't be anyone else, but her heart was playing a different, far less calm tune.

Thayer watched the door, but it was too dark to see if there was anyone outside it. The steps stopped dead, and she pulled her blankets tighter beneath her chin. Her door opened slowly, making an aching noise on its hinges. But then she saw her mother, and she let out a breath, with her wand extended, a pearly light at its tip.

"Thayer, there's someone here."

"Who?" she asked, but she knew.

"Come darling." Thayer shuddered but slide from bed.

"Why can't you just tell him to leave us alone?" she asked tiredly.

"Your father would never listen to me, he doesn't listen to anyone. Best to work with him than against him. You've heard how he deals with disloyalty." Thayer nodded her head and stayed silent. The living room was lit with candle light, and at its center stood a snake faced man in swishing black robes.

"Daughter." he said, in his same cold voice.

"Father." she said, her voice strong. Her looked at her through red eyes as an evil smile graced his horrid face.

"It's time."

* * *

**They're only 14, so they didn't go anywhere. They just seemed a bit young to go far at all, but that WILL change. Pinkie promise ;)**

**Again guys, **

**Please!**

**Review! **

**Lots of love, Clary.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review!**

August was coming to a close quicker than Thayer ever could have imagined. She was fifteen and about to begin her fifth year at Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Her father had told her she was like him that past summer, and she knew it was true. Her father had killed Cedric Diggory, and Thayer knew she should feel something.

Revulsion.

Guilt.

Sadness.

Something.

But she mostly thought it was inconvenient. His death, and Harry Potter, were all anyone ever talked about. She'd grown up with everyone talking about Harry Potter.

But this was just annoying.

He was a teenager, he'd never done anything of real significance and he could have just died some other way during the Triwizard tournament, but no, one mention of Voldemort and suddenly no one knows how to shut their mouths.

But she pretended like it didn't bother her, like she was concerned for Cedric's family and wished them the best. Blah, blah, blah.

She didn't care.

She missed Draco. Her best friend. She missed making fun of the hufflepuffs with him, and poking fun at the mudbloods when the teachers weren't paying attention.

Thayer had never met the Lestrange's, she had heard things about them though. She knew that hey had tortured people to get information for her father, she knew that they had escaped from Azkaban prison when she was thirteen and she knew they were extremely loyal to her father. Thayer wished she didn't have to attend the death eater meeting that was coming up. She had no interest in swearing allegiance to her father, she only wanted to reap the rewards of being his daughter, not carry his mark. She huffed and pouted as the rest of the death eaters began arriving at Lestrange Manor. She sat at the head of the long table along the side of her father, her mother on her right and shivering with freight. Thayer rolled her eyes at her mother, annoyed. There wasn't anything to be afraid of, he wouldn't hurt them. Though she was sure her father couldn't love, she knew that the idea of blood meant a great deal to him, and while he could never love her as her mother did, he wouldn't hurt her.

She watched with a bored expression as the death eaters filed into the hall until she caught he swish of long platinum hair. She looked up and saw a man, tall and handsome with cruel eyes stand beside a woman with a evilly pretty face and a tall handsome boy, almost as tall as the man, with short platinum hair. He looked apprehensive as he gazed around the room, before his eyes landed on Thayer.

Draco.

"Ah, Lucius." Her father greeted. "I believe your son knows my daughter, Thayer." He said, gesturing towards her. The man clapped Draco on the back and smiled proudly.

"I wasn't aware she was your daughter my lord, but my Draco speaks very fondly of her." Draco blushed as he avoided her gaze, glaring at the floor.

"Father." Thayer said quickly. "Can Draco and I go outside? I'm sure we're not needed here and he is my only friend, I haven't spoken to him in ages." Her father regarded her for a moment before a smile graced his thin lipped face and he nodded once.

"Of course." Thayer stood from the table quickly and almost ran towards her friend, grabbing him round the arm and pulling him toward the open door.

The Lestranges had a large back garden, which was oddly beautiful considering the people who's home it was. The grass was filled with wild flowers and it overlooked an ocean coast, Thayer didn't say a word to Draco as she pulled him toward the shore, only stopping when they were as far from the house as they could be, and plopped down into the sand, her long black skirt swishing as she sat.

"So," She said, looking a him from the corner of her eye. "Your parents are death eaters again."

"That's how you start this conversation off?" He asked coldly, silver eyes all glare. She noticed his voice had changed.

"Fine." She said stubbornly. "My father is the Dark Lord _and _your parents are Death Eaters again."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "I thought I was your only _real _friend." he said snidely, his face sneering. Her dark eyes turned stormy as she glared back at him.

"I thought he was dead, and then it came to light that he.. wasn't. I didn't know how to tell you and if you'd told me your parents were Death Eaters again maybe I would have." she bit back.

"It's not exactly something I can just say. It's not my secret to tell." he said.

"Yeah? Well it wasn't mine either!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" She huffed and crossed her arms, turning away from him. "Fighting is getting us nowhere." she muttered.

"Truce?" he asked.

"Truce." She conceded as she turned back to him. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "You're different." she stated.

"Different how?" he asked.

"Just different." she couldn't put a finger on it.

"So are you." he said suddenly. "Different." The look he gave her made her feel strange, and she looked away toward the sea as she felt her cheeks grow hot. "So what's it like?" he asked her after some time.

"What's what like?"

"Having your father be.. Him." he answered.

"Strange." she said. "I feel powerful, all those people in that room are terrified of him. You are, your father is. Because you all think he'll kill you if you step one toe out of line. He wants to make me happy, if I asked him to kill someone, anyone, he'd do it. He'd find a way. It's a strange, powerful notion." she said wistfully.

"Except Potter." he said, spitting the name out of his mouth like weak tea.

"Except Potter." She said just as angrily. They turned their heads and smiled at each other, and Thayer felt strange again and turned toward the sea.

"Do you think your father would ever kill my parents?" Draco asked.

"He could." she answered honestly. She turned her head toward him and said, "But I'd ask him not to."

"Why?"

"For you." she said, though truthfully she didn't no why. She had no desire to see him hurt and if she could stop him from hurting, she would. But she truly didn't know why. It puzzled her, but she knew she wasn't lying to him when she'd said it, and she knew no matter what, she'd always try and help him.

"Thank you." he said quietly.

She shook her head, feeling silly, and stood from the sand. "It probably wouldn't come to that though. My father likes your family." She told him, dusting sand from her skirt as Draco stood beside her.

"Right." he said, coughing into his hand. She looked at him and furrowed her brow.

"You've gotten much taller." she told him.

He smirked. "You haven't." she kicked sand at his legs and moved to punch his arm, but he caught her wrist. She glared at him.

"Since when are you faster than me?" She asked bitterly. His smirk grew and he tugged her toward his body until her arm was pressed against his chest and she could feel his warmth through his jumper.

"Came with the voice change." He said. When she bent her neck back a bit, she saw his lips, the bottom fuller than the top. She bit her own as she met his eyes. They were the most interesting colour, molten silver, beautiful and luminous and she felt as though she was drowning in his gaze. She didn't know what was coming over her. His eyes darted between her pouty mouth and her dark eyes and she licked her lips, expectant. She knew what she wanted then, as she slithered her free hand up to cup around the base of his neck, pulling his mouth down on hers as the wound her thin pale fingers into his pale hair.

His mouth was warm and electric against hers, he was hesitant but she was demanding. He smelled of fresh linens and tasted of mint and she wanted it all, to consume it and him along with it. Soon she felt her self lowering into the sand, grains of pale rock mixing into her black hair. She felt his body against hers, his knees on either side of her, and his hard chest pressed against her own. She slipped a leg out of her skirt and wrapped it around him, pulling him harder into her body and she heard a low, rumbling moan deep in his throat as she opened her mouth and tasted his tongue. She felt him rock against her and something hard rubbed right where she wanted it most, causing a moan to escape her. She brought both arms around his back, pulling him ever closer, not completely knowing what she wanted until he rocked against her again, and his moan matched her own.

**Update.. soon.. ish. **

**Review!**

**Again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review!**

Her body was on fire and she didn't know what to do. This was all knew to her, but she liked how he felt against her, warm and solid. She slid her arms up so her hands cupped his face and felt the roughness of pale stubble beneath her fingertips. She was just beginning to feel his hand did up the bare skin of her thigh when she heard a sharp gasp. Both of their heads snapped in the direction of the house as Madeline Ross came into view.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The woman shrieked. Thayer, now completely past her previous bliss, shoved the boy off of her and into the sand on her other side. She stood and straightened her clothing, shaking sand from her hair, not acknowledging her mother. When she took the time to look at the woman, her eyes were still wide, her mouth agape.

Her daughter rolled her eyes, "What do you want?" she asked, sounding bored.

"What if your father had seen this little display?" her mother said, her voice slightly quivering at the fearful thought. Thayer laughed, "I hardly think he'd care who I kiss, so long as the boy isn't a mudblood or Harry Potter." Draco was now standing on the beach and brushing sand from his person, and Thayer, annoyed with the interruption, shoved past her mother and began walking back toward the house.

"I don't think you understand the severity of our situation." Her mother said, running to catch up with her. Thayer scoffed.

"I don't think you understand anything at all." She, her voice pure venom.

"Your father-"

"Doesn't care." Thayer finished.

"Of course he does! Your happiness means everything to him!" her mother argued.

"He wants me to be happy because he wants to be the father he never had. He was an orphan, so he'll buy me things and give me all the gold I want, but it's not out of love, it's only spite." Her eyes were a dark glare, black with anger.

"That can't be-" hr mother started, her eyes brimming with tears, but her daughter cut her off.

"I think you need to get it through your thick skull that he is incapable of love. Draco is a pure blood from a family he has wrapped around his finger. As long as it won't be an embarrassment, he won't care. He doesn't love me and he doesn't love you. He wants power and immortality, nothing more. The sooner you understand that, the better off we'll all be. But I am not the problem." She gave her mother one more icy stare before walking away.

Draco came running up beside her as she was walking, her mother now left starring out at the sea.

"What was all that about?" he asked her.

"Just sorting out fantasy from reality. She's delusional and insane." Said Thayer.

"Well I was actually talking about the grinding in the sand but alright." Thayer chose to ignore the topic of the kissing, not wanting to discuss it.

"I just don't understand it. He's a murderer, she's terrified of him, so terrified that she feels the need to warn me, she knows of all the things he has done and he's hideous and yet she still.." Thayer was at a loss for the right words, "wants him." she finished. She looked at Draco as they came to a stop outside the house, "How could she still want him? She's not like.. us. She's loving and compassionate.. of all the people to want, why him?"

"Maybe it's all she's ever known." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"The Dark Lord is the most powerful wizard of our time, old wizarding families like hers, like mine, teach their children to marry the best there is. The ones with the most power and money. He has the most power and influence, and she has a child with him. Plus, your mother does seem to have her.. head in the clouds a bit doesn't she?" he said. Thayer laughed and pushed his shoulder. Draco smirked and bit his lip as he slithered his arm around his waist and pulled her close. She gave him a skeptical look but allowed it. His own brow quirked up in return, "Is this alright?" he asked.

She looked at him and really took him in for a moment. Draco was the only person she genuinely liked at the moment. He was handsome, and when he touched her she felt warm everywhere but chilly at the same time. The idea of him touching her seemed... pleasurable. She reached up on the tips of her toes and sealed her mouth to his, he groaned into her mouth and she took the opportunity to take his tongue with hers.

"Touch me," she breathed. He didn't have to think twice. His hands roamed down and groped her ass, before pulling her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He pressed her up against the house, it's old paint chipping off in places at the friction of her back rubbing against it.

Her hands roamed down the sides of his face before slipping behind his head and combing through his pale hair, she could feel it when he groaned as she tugged on the strands. He ran his hands her thighs from beneath my skirt, his long fingers digging into her pale flesh. They continued on like for sometime, tongues tangling and hands roaming until a shrill cry was heard from within the houses walls.

"What was that?" Draco asked, sounding startled.

"What do you think?" She asked him in a bored but knowing voice.

"Who do you think it is this time?" He asked her, his voice just barely above a whisper.

"Another mudblood I suppose," she said with an indifferent shrug. The cry turned into wailed pleas, causing the teenagers to cringe at the harsh sound. "I hope they're quick about it, that noise is awful." Thayer muttered impatiently, her expression annoyed.

"Me too."

* * *

Hogwarts was as it always was, magnificent and dangerous all at once. Though she was technically on the side causing the danger at the school, it continued to astound her that they allowed the school to reopen year after year. She had thought that the death of Cedric Diggory would have closed the school for good, but she apparently was wrong.

But she was walking down the hall toward the Slytherin common room in her black school robes just like every other year. She entered the common room with her normal grace and tossed her books onto the table before falling onto the sofa. She stared into the fire, letting her mind be lost in the flames, the image of it reflecting back in her dark eyes.

"Well isn't that a sight." she heard a voice say. She knew that voice and she sat up, straightening her robes and glaring at the boy in front of her.

"What do you want Blaise?" she asked, sounding clearly annoyed.

"You, as always." He said, his voice attempting to sound seductive. She rolled her eyes and shuffled away from him when he sat down beside her. She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"You've been trying that ever since puberty. It's not going to happen." She told him, her voice all malice. She stood from the couch, now bored of the repetitive nonsense. "As much as I enjoy destroying your self esteem a little bit every now and again, this is growing terribly dull." She began to walk toward the dormitories when she felt him grab her arm and press her into the stone wall.

She struggled in his grasp, but soon realized it was useless, he was bigger and stronger than her, there wasn't a hope. She glared up at him, trying to reach her wand, but there wasn't a hope for that either.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Zabini?" She spat the words, her voice harsh.

"I'm tired of you saying no, playing hard to get. "

"I guess you haven't gotten to know me in all the years we've gone to school together, I don't play. I just don't like pretty boy pussies like you." Her face was contorted in anger, her eyes pure hatred as she spoke through clenched teeth. He didn't like that, not at all, and she felt smug for a moment until his hands tightened painfully on her arms.

"And Malfoy is a more viable option?" He growled and laughed at the same time.

"Absolutely." She said, her voice sure. "I'm not afraid of you Blaise, I think you're pathetic." And that time she spat for real.

"I'd have to say, I agree." A smooth voice said just as Blaise released her with a shocked gasp, wiping away at the wetness on his cheek. She saw Draco standing on the other side of the room, his wand drawn and pointed at Blaise. Blaise looked up at Draco just as he called out, "_Stupefy!_" and Blaise crumpled to the floor. Draco stood there, looking down at his unconscious body, his wand still extended.

"Draco?" She said. His head snapped up and he stepped over Blaise, walking toward her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I'm fine." She shrugged.

"I could kill him, for what he did to you."

"He didn't do anything to me, not really."

"He could have." He said, his voice shaking with anger as his hands clenched into fists. She walked up to him, putting a sweet look on her pretty face and placed a hand on his chest.

"You're my hero." She breathed as dreamily as she could manage, biting back a laugh,"However could I repay you?" she asked with a glint in her eye.

He smirked and wrapped her in his arms, "I could think of a few ways."

**Update.. soon.. ish**

**Review!**

**Again!**


End file.
